Behind it All
by SonrieXfavor
Summary: Scenes we didn't see through Laura Roslin and Bill Adama's story.
1. Resurrection Part 1

_**Raydor Fan **and I have teamed up, and o__ur love for Mary and our friendship has brought us to discussing several things we would have like to have seen in Bill and Laura's story through the Battlestar Galactica series. This takes place in Resurrection Part: 1. We both agreed that Bill came back..._

* * *

Blinking away the tears that kept stinging his eyes, Adama takes a deep breath and forces his legs to move forward. The images of the President are flashing through his mind with every heavy step. She's so ill; the woman that is fighting for humanity and the survival of their people is slowly slipping away from them. A relationship built on anger and animosity that time and circumstance nurtured into one of mutual respect and care. Her disease was taking over her body; it was slowing draining the life from her. The images consume him; he stops mid step turning to glance in the direction from which he came. The soft hum of Colonial One is disrupted by the faint sound of coughing followed by a struggle for air that pulls out a deeper cough.

"Frak," Bill mumbles softly as he makes his way back to Laura. He sees her struggling to sit up, her hand trembling as she reaches for the water with no success. Quickly, he steps over and picks up the cup causing her to stop struggling to reach it. Adama can feel the heat seeping through the back of her robe as he helps her sit up; raising the cup to her lips.

"Easy," he coaches; the first words he's spoken since he entered the room.

Nodding that she's had enough, Laura pulls back taking a long, drawn out breath. The much needed air reaches her lungs allowing her body to relax. Her eyes slip closed only to open when Bill takes her hand and gently pushes the wet strands of auburn locks from her forehead causing her to smile.

"I thought you had left Commander." She coughs again, sitting up with his help in a frustration for not being able to control her body, for not being able to stop a simple cough an itch in her throat. He can see in her face how the lines on her forehead deepen with every exhale. The water returns to her lips with a tenderness that makes her forget the anxiety for a moment. He helps her rest back watching her take a deep breath. He stands up and comes back, her eyes closed holding back the tears that threaten to break through. She feels the soft touch then a cold towel placed on her forehead. She sighs heavily putting her hand up to it, she moves it down to her check. He smiles sadly as she opens her eyes.

"Maybe it's the layers?" He pulls the blanket forward helping her sit up.

"It's the Chamalla." She breathes out almost in a whisper, "makes me warm and leads to the cough." They both silently curse the drug and her disease. She watches him as he stands and pulls the blanket over. She doesn't take her eyes off of him wondering why he's there. Adama folds the blanket nicely at her side then sitting her up. "Commander Adama, what are you doing?" She says weakly.

"The robe." He says simply undoing it with a softness that makes her tremble. He looks at her soft green eyes watching him, he focuses solely on her eyes pulling back a sleeve at a time, Roslin shifts helping him pull the robe away from under her. He rubs the wet towel behind her hair along her neck. She sighs appreciatively. "Lay back." She listens watching him pull the blanket over her. "Better?" She nods, tears welling up, but he makes no comment or gesture to her weakness. He runs the towel along her cheeks in soft caresses, then across her chest.

"Thank you Commander." He smiles softly at her.

"Where is Billy?" He looks around for a sign of him.

"Resting." She smiles at him and he smiles back. "You're going to sit there and watch over me?" She teases.

"Something like that." She looks at him surprised as the towel runs across her head once again; Bill steps away suddenly leaving her longing for his touch; his company. She lets out hum of contentment when returns and places the refreshed, cold towel on her forehead. "Rest, Laura."

"You don't have to stay," Laura's voice is calm but in her heart, she's praying that he doesn't listen to her. Since the day her father and sisters were killed, she had been alone. Sometimes, she even felt alone in a room full of people but with Bill; she felt different, something she could not explain.

"Close your eyes," Bill makes his way to the light switch and lowers the lights. "Rest Laura." Something in the softness of his voice distant from that of the commander and the knowledge of his presence makes her do just as he says and relaxes into sleep.

The chattering of teeth wake Bill from where he dozed in the chair by Laura's bed. Pulling her robe from the desk, he drapes it over the top of the bed to add extra warmth.

"Bill?" Laura's hand reaches out for him as he sits back down.

"Right here," he gently holds her hand between his two trying to provide her extra warmth. "How about some tea?"

"Don't leave," Laura whispers. A soft sigh escapes his lips at her request, she was afraid of being alone.

"Sir?" Billy steps into the room to check on the President.

"She's having a rough night, Billy. Do you think you could come up with some soup and tea?" Bill questions softly not removing his hands from the Presidents.

"I can," Billy nodded. "You will stay?" Adama could see the heartache and fear in the young boys eyes.

"Yes," Bill smiles gently at Laura. "As long as she needs me to."

"You have a ship to run," Laura whimpers.

"Saul has command; he is more than capable to handle things right now. " Bill whispers. "Close your eyes, Madame President. There is nothing you need to worry about right now but resting." Her fear of being alone is replaced with that of the image of Adama sitting at her bedside she smiles softly closing her eyes.

"Admiral," Billy's voice breaks the silence about thirty minutes later. "I have the soup and tea. Do you want me to stay?"

"I'll take care of it," Adama reassures. If you don't mind refilling her water glass and maybe just bringing a pitcher of ice water to refill it.

"Yes sir," Billy nods.

"You need some rest too, Billy. You've been her right hand since she got here. Let me help you," Adama's sincerity touches the young man's heart.

"Thank you, sir." Billy smiles as he set off for the water returning to find the Admiral setting things up to assist the President.

"Thank you, Billy." Adama nods with a sad smile.

Pulling a chair to the open side of the couch, Bill sits and gently leans over to caress Laura's cheek. "Huh?" Laura's eyes open slowly allowing Bill to come into focus.

"Soup's on," he teases as he helps her sit up a bit. "We'll go slowly." Tenderly, he feeds her the soup; the tears stinging her eyes at the tenderness that he's showing.

There is a comfortable silence; as he helps her steady the tea in between bites of soup. "Thank you," her voice is so full of emotion that Bill finds himself wanting to hold her and cry, soothe her pain and her worries.

"You're getting some color back," he comments softly instead. "Want some more?"

"Please," it wasn't that she was hungry but intimacy that was being shared that made her feel human, whole; not sick. Once the soup is gone; Laura finds herself warm, full and sleepy. She looks up at Adama as he cleans up. He feels her eyes on his back making a chill run through his body, she didn't want him to go but didn't have the courage to voice it. He clears his throat and looks back at her.

"I'm here," Bill whispers smiling moving back over to her almost as if he could hear her thoughts she nods and closes her eyes safe in the knowledge that she could rest without fear.

Coughing woke Bill an hour later; gently he pulls the robe from where it is providing extra warmth before grabbing the water to help her drink. "I keep waking you." She voices apologetically. Then that apology seems too small.

"I don't mind," the smile puts Laura at ease. "What can I get you?"

"Hold my hand?" Laura whispers as she watches him; grateful when he takes her small hand between his two. "Thank you."

"Sleep," Bill whispers softly. "I'll stay until Billy comes back."

Adama watches as she falls asleep again, her hold of his hand loosening with each breath she takes but he doesn't let her go this time. He leans forward and presses his lips gently to her hand the tears that threatened to make way when he had walked out of this room hours ago reach him again. A dull ache in his chest makes him take a deep breath before pulling back and getting lost in the sadness and peace that lingers on the President's soft expression as she sleeps.


	2. Blood on the Scales

_Our second installment, thank you for the wonderful support in receiving us, you are all wonderful. This takes place in, "Blood on the Scales," our take after Laura steps off the raptor. _

* * *

"Admiral, the president's raptor has docked." He sighs internally not letting the relief be visible to the others in the room.

"Thank you," Adama nods as he stands watching the crew his palms going sweaty as he fists his hands at his sides.

"Dad," Lee steps up to his father and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You should go get her."

"What are you waiting for Bill? Go get your woman and take care of her. She's been through hell." Saul moves close to his friend's ear. "Love her; she needs your love."

There are looks of sympathy from the crew as Bill walks then runs to meet Laura but nothing else matters to him, only to see her alive and well. The marines stationed to protect his precious Laura look weary but strong. Bill stands patiently waiting for the other half of his heart to appear. It's the sight of her feet on the rungs on the ladder that first unclench is stomach. She's slow in her decent but it's been a long day and he cannot blame her.

He almost breaks in half when she takes a deep breath before turning, she's steeling herself to face the marines; snapping her façade into place. The sob that comes when she turns propels him forward; the second sob almost takes him with her.

Her movements are frantic as she touches him to reassure herself that he's real and alive; that her Bill wasn't executed by the firing squad. She's is pulled into his arms and it's all she can do to keep from collapsing there; she aches for him.

The walk to their quarters seems longer than she remembers. They are half way there when her steps falter and Bill catches her. He pulls her tightly to him giving her precious moments to regain her strength. Together, they take the next two steps but she cannot push on; the memories of being told that Bill was dead are hitting her like a tidal wave.

"He said that you had been executed," Laura sobs her hands still clutching at him as if trying to reassure herself it is not a vision not a dream. "You were dead and my heart stopped beating. Then… Then… your voice on the comm…"

Sobs take the last of her strength; Bill lifts her in his arms to carry his precious bundle home. She's relaxes into his hold asleep in his arms as they reach their destination. Laying her down gently, he removes her shoes before covering her. She needs rest but it doesn't keep him from running his hand along her cheek removing the track of her tears, stained to her face. He stands up watching her fragile body try and catch rest walking away as he unbuttons his uniform.

"Bill?" Her voice calls out as her arms search for him. A sob escapes that startles him leaving him to realize in that moment she had relived the moment in her dreams.

"I'm right here," Bill walks to the side of the rack and takes a seat. "Laura?" His eyes search hers; she's so frail emotionally. That's the moment when the depth of her love for him is realized and he cannot help himself any longer.

He secures the hatch and returns to her side. She's exhausted so does nothing to resist him as he removes her wig and places it off to the side. Bill kisses the top of her head and both ears before he playfully tugs at her right earlobe, the weak smile that appears on her face makes his heartache.

Slowly, he removes every article of clothing kissing the skin that it exposes as he does. The soft caress of his lips and warmth of his fingertips make her tremble with desire; the tears streaking her face as she feels him touching her, he's alive and with her. His hands caress every inch of her body with a touch as light as a feather causing Laura to shiver with need.

"I love you." Bill whispers against her lips as he recaptures them. She shivers bringing him back to the present and he reaches for the blanket only deciding to stop mid gesture. Stripping himself of his uniform instead, Bill exposes himself fully to her before he gently climbs on the rack ready to show his Laura how alive he is.

He's gentle with her as he enters her; their bodies molding together in a perfect fit. The gentleness seems to be her undoing as she claws at him trying to pull him closer; her weakened limbs not cooperating. Finally, he buries himself fully in her depths a weak noise escaping her lips as he pulls her to his chest. "Laura?"

"Don't let go," she whispers desperate to pull him closer. "Please don't let go, I can hear your heart beat."

"Look at me," Bill commands softly. "Laura, look at me." His voice filled of emotion longing to see the piercing green eyes that he longs to connect with.

She can't; all she can do is hold tight listening to his heart beat as she feels herself surround him. She listens to the beat it feels like her own as if connected to her own. Both of their bodies and lives alive with his heartbeat, his breathing, the way he holds her tightly the soft kisses pressed onto her head and silent whispers of love encouraging her. He can feel her start to tremble and his body reacts naturally by slowly pulling out a little to set a shallow rhythm just enough to tell her he's there and alive. The first shallow thrust makes her gasp, the second has her scrabbling to hold him tighter.

This is the slowest, most passionate love making Bill has ever done in his life. "Laura, please."

She pulls her head away from his chest and allows him to lay her down gently. Bill's heart skips a beat when he sees the tears that are dripping from her chin; she's so damaged and broken by the thought of having lost him. Kissing her eyelids, the Admiral once again buries himself to the hilt and just holds onto his heart, his Laura.

Laura relaxes, her tears slowing. He feels her fingers ask for him with a tight grip. Carefully, tenderly, Bill starts gently thrusting into her weakened body. The shuttering breath that escapes Laura, acknowledges her that she is alive too. Her body tingles with pleasure, with longing. Picking up momentum, Bill gently reaches a hand to where their bodies meet to help Laura by gently massaging her to completion. A soft sound escapes her begging to make her feel alive.

Sobbing as her orgasm crashes over her, Laura clings to Bill like she's drowning and he's her only chance at survival. She whispers in his ear asking him to stay as their breathing settles as their bodies join in the after bliss of just being connected. Bill pulls up and kisses Laura softly, with the same softness that her lips use to love him. Her tears have settled with peace and exhaustion. He eases out of her exhausted body and stands; pulling on his briefs.

Filling a basin with warm water, Adama takes with him wash cloths and towels. Starting at her head, the Admiral gently washes his Laura from head to toe washing away the sadness and some of the pain. She smiles with every caress, soft noises escape her when his touches stop to refresh the cloths. He finishes she doesn't smell like the anger or fear anymore. It is his Laura again.

"I love you." Bill smiles and kisses her nose as she watches him through heavy lidded eyes; limbs too heavy from exhaustion to comply. "Sleep now; I'm right here and not leaving you."

"The executions?" Laura whispers softly; her eyes so filled with love now instead of pain.

"Can wait until morning," Bill leans to kiss her. "Nothing is more important than you, sweetheart." He stands to clean but she makes a noise of protest. He climbs into the rack with her pulling her close, having her rest on his chest where she complies with a gentle hum at hearing his heartbeat once again. Her hand feeling as his chest rises with his breathing. His fingertips stroking her arm as he feels her body go heavy, breathing deep, he smiles at knowing she finally reaches sleep. He closes his eyes with her aware of the fact that Laura is there with him he too reaches much needed sleep. As he wakes he smiles making a small noise of joy at waking with her pressed against him. He rubs her back gently only for her to release a long breath. He is able to move out from under her without waking her. He admires her beauty the way she so peacefully sleeps. "Executions." He mumbles softly to himself, getting dressed for such event tires him especially having the woman he loves asleep in his rack. He leaves her sleeping as he walks a dreaded walk.

At his return he gives his guards instruction as to no interruptions, opening the hatch and closing it behind him. Removing his jacket he walks over to his cart of ambrosia when he hears a faint. "Don't." He smiles at the sound of her voice and sets the glass down walking over to Laura still sprawled out in bed a faint smile etched to her face, eyes closed. "Come back to bed." He smiles sitting down untying his boots when he feels the weak tug at his tanks. He removes his last boot and turns to her eyes opened watching him, he sighs leaning over and kissing her lips. Nothing else can heal him like her soft stare or the way she trembles at his touch. He draws her to him kissing her skin tenderly. "You want to talk about it?"

"No." He says softly. Her hand snakes under his tanks caressing him. Needing to feel him like she did just hours ago.

"Take them off." He complies removing them tossing them aside and he can still feel her reaching for him but now it's not fear; it's out of love and longing. He holds her tight to him, she gingerly presses kisses to his chest. It's her turn now to help him grieve, to love and care for him like he did for her. She was alive and holding him, loving him nothing else matters; but his Laura, his heart.


End file.
